Spike in South Park
by Yuigini543
Summary: Spike is sent by his parents to the small little town of South Park in Colorado. He stay's stays with the Broflovski family as he encounters friends, enemies, love and all the other random stuff South Park is known for.


In the mountains of Colorado, a small town called South Park resided. The town was covered in snow, no matter what time of year it was. On the outskirts a bus was driving into the town from the only main road. The bus was pretty empty except for the bus driver and a kid.

The fourth grader was looking out the window, his bags filled with books and clothes next to him. His green spiky hair shaking as the air from the opened window blew through. His Purple hoodie and pants also blowing in the wind, a note held lazily in his hand.

The boy looked at the note once again to read what it said.

 _Dear Spike_

 _I know this isn't ideal for you, leaving behind your home and friends to go to a town you've probably never heard of. But both Velvet and I feel like you should explore some of the world, take a glance outside of Canterlot. Look on the bright side though, you get to make new friends outside of Twilight and Shining, and you might even get a girlfriend! You'll be staying with an old friend of mine, Gerald Broflovski, he knows your coming and will pick you up at the bus stop._

 _We all miss you and hope you stay safe._

 _From dad._

The boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Just because they thought it was good for him didn't make it any better.

"Better get ready kid, we're coming up to the stop." The bus driver announced.

Spike was quick to wake himself up, he stuffed the note into his pocket and grabbed his bags. He tried to walk straight on the bumpy bus and not fall over as it stopped.

Spike thanked the bus driver and jumped off the bus onto the snow. He watched as the bus drove away and he saw an adult leaning up against a car. The man walked up to Spike and spoke to him.

"Hi, you must be Spike. Night Light told me be here, I'm Gerald and you'll be staying with me and my family. I'll take you bags to the car." The man told Spike.

Spike hopped into the back seat of the car as Gerald put his bags in the back. Spike clicked his seatbelt as Gerald hopped into the front. Gerald started the car and began to drive to Spike's new home.

The ride was silent as Spike didn't feel much like talking. He still wasn't comfortable with this, he had no idea how people would react to him. He also didn't know what it would be like to live with a new family, he had only heard bits and pieces from his dad about his law school days.

"Okay we're here."

Spike looked to see a green house to his left and a garage in front of them. Spike undid his seatbelt as both he and Gerald left the car. Spike grabbed both his bags and followed Gerald into the house.

"Welcome to your new house Spike, you'll be sharing a room with my son upstairs. First on the left." Gerald told Spike.

"Thanks." Spike said back as he walked up the stairs, his bag banging on the stairs behind him.

Spike knocked on the door, waiting for an answer. He heard some footsteps before the door was opened by a boy with an orange jacket and a green hat.

"Hey, you the new kid?"

"Yeah, names Spike."

"Cool, my names Kyle, your sleeping on the spare mattress we have." Kyle said pointing to the mattress with fresh pillows and sheets.

"Come on, let me help you with your stuff." Kyle offered and grabbed one of Spike's bags.

Spike and Kyle began to unpack all of Spike's clothes and books for school until everything was unpacked. The two sitting on Kyles bed.

"So how do our dad's know each other again?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, I think law school or something." Spike said.

"Oh, your dad's a lawyer to?"

"Yeah, although I don't really pay attention to what his says about his work." Spike told Kyle.

"Did he send you here?"

"Yeah, he and mum decided it would be good for me to make some friends, since I didn't have that many to begin with." Spike explained.

"Well that won't be an issue, people are friendly in South Park…mostly, and you'll fit right in." Kyle told Spike, who chuckled at Kyle's statement.

"Thanks, that helps a little."

"Hey, you wanna meet my friends? I'm supposed to meet them right now at one of their houses." Kyle asked Spike.

"Sure, let's go." Spike said. The two boys left the room and walked downstairs and saw a lady with red hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hey mum, can me and Spike go to Stan's house?" Kyle asked.

"Oh there you are! Gerald told me you arrived, I'm Sheila." The lady told Spike.

"Nice to meet you ." Spike said.

"Mum, can we go to Stan's?" Kyle asked his mom again.

"Okay, just be back before dark." She told the two as they left the house.

The snow crunched under the shoes of Kyle and Spike as they walked down the road.

"I take it that was your mum?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, that's her." Kyle said.

"So where are we going again?"

"To Stan's house, I think the rest of the guys will be there." Kyle told Spike.

The two simply talked to each other until they came up to a dark green house. Before they even knocked on the door, they could her voices from the other side.

"Cartman! Stop hogging all the goddamn snacks!"

"Shut up you fucking retard!"

"Your already fat, how long till you get diabetes?"

"I'M NOT FAT I'M BIG BONED!"

Kyle knocked on the door three times, and saw Spike look a bit worried.

"Don't worry, that's probably fatass. He's annoying but Stan and Kenny are cool."

Spike was still unsure, just wondering what exactly he was getting into. The door opened to reveal a boy wearing a brown sweater, blue pants and a blue beanie with a red ball of fluff on top.

"Hey Kyle, the new kid with you?"

"Yeah. Spike, this is my best friend Stan." Kyle introduced Spike.

"Nice to meet you Spike." Stan said shaking Spikes hand.

"Ditto." Spike said.

"Come on, Kenny and I have been waiting for you guys."

Spike followed Stan and Kyle inside to see a TV, a game console and four controllers. He also saw two other boys. One was wearing an orange parka, his hood covering everything but his blue eyes, and the last was a fat boy covered in snack packets on the floor wearing a red buttoned jumper, brown pants and a blue beanie.

"Hey guys, the new kids here." Stan said.

"Hey." Spike said to the two kids.

"Are you a Jew?" The fat kid asked.

"W-what?"

"Are you a Jew?" The fat kid said.

"No, why would that-"

"Oh good, Kyle's already infecting South Park we don't need another."

"Fuck you fatass." Kyle said.

"I'm big boned you fucking Jew!"

"Cartman, shut the hell up!" Stan said.

"And stop calling me a fucking Jew Cartman!"

"Is he always like this?" Spike asked.

"(Yeah, that's Cartman for you.)" The boy in the Parka said, although his words where muffled by his hood.

"At least my mom's not a crack whore." Kyle went on.

"Shut up!" Cartman said back.

Spike just watched as the three fought it out, Kyle and Stan against Cartman's usual dialogue.

"(I'm Kenny by the way.)" The Parka kid said.

"Spike."

A few minutes later, Kyle and Stan officially shut up Cartman who just mumbled something about Kyle. Spike and Kenny meanwhile had just been talking to each other.

"You guys done?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Kyle said.

"Why do you hang out with him if he's says this crap?" Spike asked.

"(Honestly we don't know why he hangs out with us)." Kenny said.

"Anyway, who wants to play some video games?" Stan asked, the four boys agreed and started to play.

They played for hours, Cartman usually just making on-off comments in the background before eating some cheesy poof. Spike smiled as he began to fit in with the rest of the boys, Stan, Kyle and Kenny. Sure Cartman was a pain, but he began to feel happy that he at least got some new friends.

They finished one more game before the door opened and in walked a man with a blue shirt and a moustache.

"Oh hey dad." Stan said.

"Stan, why are your friends still here? The sun's almost down." Stan's dad said.

The boys looked outside to indeed see that the sun was almost setting, which caused them to panic and get up.

"Oh crap dude, my mums going to kill us if we get back late!" Kyle said to Spike.

"You better be quick, I don't think it'll be long before its dark soon." Stan's dad said.

"See you later Stan!"

"Yeah, See ya!"

Spike and Kyle both ran out of the house at top speed.

"See you at school tomorrow!" Stan yelled to the two.

Spike and Kyle were running down the street, hoping they would make it back in time so they wouldn't get grounded. The sun was shining its last little glimmers of light before they finally reached Kyles home.

"We made it!" Kyle said.

The two boys stopped for a second to catch their breath, both exhausted from running down the street.

"We better get inside, don't won't to get in trouble after all that running." Spike said, Kyle nodded and the two walked inside.

Thankfully, they arrived just in time for dinner, no punishment was given to the boys. The two took their seats and began to eat, but not before Spike noticed a baby at the table.

"Is that your brother Kyle?" Spike asked.

"Oh yeah, that's my adoptive brother Ike. He's from Canada." Kyle explained.

"Huh, I've never seen someone from Canada." Spike said.

"Really, what about Terrance and Phillip?" Kyle asked?

"Who?"

"Dude! You have to watch it! It's like the funniest TV show out there." Kyle said.

"Alright, I'll look out for it."

"So what did you boys do?" Sheila asked, breaking the boys conversation.

"Oh, we just hanged out with Stan today." Kyle said.

"You ready for school tomorrow Spike?" Gerald asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Spike told Gerald.

"Don't worry, as long as you with us, you'll be fine." Kyle told Spike.

"Thanks." Spike said.

"No problem."

Spike finished his dinner along with the rest of the Broflovski family, and walked back upstairs to Kyle's room. He picked up his phone from his backpack and began to text.

 _Hey Twilight. I arrived in South Park safely, no need to worry. I've settled and already made some friends today, their pretty cool. Give my love to the girls, Mom, dad and Shining, I miss you all._

Spike waited a while before he got a reply.

 _It's good to hear your making friends Spike, but it should be no surprise as you are so sweet! We all miss you at home, Pinkie's absolutely devastated she couldn't through you a going away party, but she quickly got better when I told her you could still talk on the phone. Hopefully your first day of school goes well. Love Twi._

"Texting someone?"

Spike jumped up as he saw Kyle standing in the doorway.

"Dammit Kyle, almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, just asking."

"Yeah. Just texting my sister back home." Spike told Kyle.

"About what?"

"Just about today, and that I got here safely."

"She just said 'miss you to' and 'good luck at school'." Spike said to Kyle, which got him thinking about school, and at what time he entered into a new school.

"Oh crap, I have no idea what we're doing in school." Spike said.

"Don't worry, I can bring you up to speed." Kyle told Spike.

"Really? Thanks Kyle."

Spike spent the rest of the night listening to Kyle as he explained just what Mr. Garrison was teaching in school. Spike and Kyle worked through and completed all of the homework Kyle was given, they also exchanged contact details just in case they ever needed to call each other. By the time Spike was sent to bed, he knew everything he needed to face South Park elementary tomorrow. Well, just the school work, not everything else.


End file.
